


Seabox（PWP？）

by J_Hannya



Category: grline
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hannya/pseuds/J_Hannya
Summary: 老年破三轮，无质量短打，特别糟糕，时间线错乱用这个名字完全是因为文里出现了一下浴缸ooc，手癌晚期





	Seabox（PWP？）

朱星杰今天和徐圣恩约着一起去买设备，目的地是家开在老胡同里的小众商店，但在圈里很出名，价格和名声也挺相配，现在自己的银行账户余额也和它们挺相配，朱星杰觊觎许久，终于是有几天空挡，他忙里偷闲心里雀跃，于是二话不说就给老潘发微信。  
最近公开了ins账号，朱星杰那点儿文艺臭美的心思按耐不住，路过灰砖小巷就拉着徐圣恩在里面拍照片。天气本来就阴，巷子里采光也不好，加上一套朦胧滤镜堪称优秀青春疼痛文学配图。朱星杰今天穿了件宝蓝色短袖，印着月亮修女，他突发奇想面对着墙壁遮了所有光，在镜头前摸出打火机点着了放在身前，创造夜晚圣修女教堂点烛祷告的意境，拍完内心十分满足，正打算把火机再揣回去才发现这和自己平常那个不太一样。  
是王琳凯的。  
朱星杰不用一秒就能认出来他弟的随身物件，即使他们现在聚少离多。  
他这才想起是自己早上迷迷糊糊醒来，似乎是在床头随手摸了一个就往自己口袋里装。  
“想啥呢老纪？”徐圣恩打破了他片刻的呆滞，又很适时地抛来下一个问句：“话说小刘应该昨晚上就回来了吧，怎么不带他一起出来，难不成又延误啦？”  
“没，他这两天跑来跑去太累了，在家补觉呢。”朱星杰就这样随便扯了一句，徐圣恩从来不是多问的人，就欣然接受了这个解释，也没看见他哥耳尖燥起一串红。  
这话半真半假，累是真的，可到底因为什么累就不能说太明白了。早在徐圣恩问出那句时朱星杰的回忆就从床头柜延伸到床铺上，画面还记得清清楚楚。小孩儿的睡觉姿势和他平日咋咋呼呼的模样一点儿都不相符，是特别老实的那种，被子甚至都要裹到只露小半个巴掌脸，因为烫染有些毛糙的发丝摊在枕头上，像被蹂躏过一样乱七八糟的一团，不过他昨晚也确实被欺负的乱七八糟。  
朱星杰忽然觉得自己有点儿禽兽，可心里又和开了玫瑰花似的灿烂千阳。他摩挲着口袋里火机冰凉的金属外壳，像是那人的体温还残留在上面，同他牵手。  
这次他们可以好好在一起待上几天，这能让他足够开心。

王琳凯昨天到家的时候其实挺早，天还没黑尽，他在上飞机前就和朱星杰通过电话，知道他哥在外面和老师上课，大概回不早，但王琳凯打开冰箱就能看见盛着小面覆上保鲜膜的瓷碗。  
他哼着小曲儿取了面热好了吃，即使时间长了面有些坨也丝毫不影响它的美味。  
吃完他去放水洗澡，家里有个不大不小浴缸，要说以前他绝对不屑去用，但可能是和王子异他们待久了，王琳凯对那些养身知识也耳濡目染，他听他们讨论半身浴对身体各种好处的时候，想起的不是宾馆被打扫的锃亮的浴缸，而是通州家里瓷砖都有些褪色的那个。  
不得不说泡澡还真的挺舒服。  
王琳凯不经意瞥到浴缸旁边的洗手台上，一眼认出他哥随身的打火机，旁边还放着烟盒，八成是洗裤子掏衣兜时随手放在那里的。  
他们现在都抽这个牌子，劲不大但味道还不错。生活里的一切都在好转，借烟消愁的事情似乎也没有那么多了，不过和小酌怡情大概是一个道理，瘾也不可能说戒就戒，譬如现在王琳凯就很想来一根。  
于是朱星杰在浴室找见王琳凯时，就看见这番吞云吐雾思考人生的青春疼痛画面，不过这景象真的不赖，那人头发还松散地扎着，浸湿的发梢听话地贴在皮肤上，看来是泡了有一会儿，露在外面的半个身子也浮着些水汽，往下瞧好光景也是一览无余，要不是他弟被热气蒸的昏昏欲睡，朱星杰可能会怀疑这是他弟开了窍的蓄意引诱。  
看见人影停在浴缸边缘王琳凯才抬头看他，眼睛里也像是蒸满水汽，他哥伸过手来，掌心纹理和自己的下颌线嵌合摩挲，可能也是累了，王琳凯对这样的肉麻动作并没有感觉别扭，从善如流地将面颊都贴上那人柔软又带着些薄茧的掌心，然后他闻到了些微酒气。  
“喝酒了？”  
“嗯，和老师好久没见了，就喝了几杯白的，不多。”朱星杰老实回答，语气里有些醉意，不过王琳凯了解他的酒量，也听得出醉的并不厉害。  
烟快燃尽了，王琳凯别开脸吸了最后一口，在浴缸瓷砖上摁灭了抛进纸篓里，又用指尖拂去残留的灰，等做完这些动作再扭回头去就撞上他哥贴近的脸。  
别人借酒浇愁，他哥借酒耍赖。  
那人带着几分玩味的神色望他，他哥的瞳色是棕色又浅一些，认真瞧人的时候总像是含情脉脉的样子，王琳凯被看得说不上是羞是躁，干脆把含在嘴里那口烟往他哥脸上吹，去遮那道有点儿烫的视线，不料想那人顺着他的心思垂了眼，启唇接过几丝烟气，抛去最后那一毫距离含咬住他的唇。  
朱星杰从来都不舍得弄疼他，但这不代表王琳凯不舍得，他愤愤地咬破那人的唇瓣，当做对他借酒任性的抱怨，吻里都染上甜腥的铁锈味，与烟草气杂糅催促荷尔蒙分泌。  
王琳凯的眼神对焦在朱星杰唇峰顶那些没剃干净的青翠上，他哥的吻也恰巧落在他下巴尖，同样感受到少年刚冒出头的胡渣刺痒的触觉，随即湿软舌尖轻轻蹭触，害得王琳凯身体都打着颤，与水面相连的地方荡起一圈圈涟漪。  
“就在这儿？”朱星杰的声音已经变得沙哑，手也不老实地揉捏着王琳凯的后颈，起了雾的眼像是能把他困进清晨森林找不到出口，该死的性感。  
“去床上。”王琳凯凑过头去再次吻住那人，在接吻这方面他还是青涩的像个雏儿。朱星杰喝了酒不会撒酒疯，很安静很听话，不过他哥完全清醒的时候也听话。在这种事上朱星杰总听王琳凯的，他总是给他太多，包括温柔的吻，将一切极乐感受全部给予他，而他只需要享受就好。  
王琳凯下一秒就被人从水里捞起来抱着往浴室外走，一路上滴滴答答，可那人好像根本没有给他擦拭的打算。朱星杰的力气本来就不小，这两天出没健身房举铁似乎很快就有了成效，王琳凯感觉自己脚都没着地。他看出他哥有些急了，这似乎是酒精的催熟作用，原本那些闷骚想法都听话地暴露出来，王琳凯倒很喜欢这样。  
身下的床单吸了水分，在王琳凯身侧描绘出他细瘦好看的轮廓，朱星杰又用手将那些透明线条在他身上延展开来，泡过热水的皮肤软的像是直接贴到神经上，激起他一阵阵战栗。朱星杰穿着的黑色T恤因为刚才蘸水的拥抱湿了一大片，裹紧在身上勾出宽阔的肩线和好看的胸型。王琳凯小号冲浪的时候没少见他哥粉丝把这块儿截出来的照片，但不管怎样肯定都不比现在刺激，他甚至有点儿小小的得意，在朱星杰脱下衣服的时候还上手摸了一把，惹来他哥明显的抽气声。是软的，以后健身有了效果说不定更好看，王琳凯食髓知味地想着，下一秒带着酒精热度的鼻息又和自己的交缠在一起，一个吻把那些乱七八糟的小心思都从他脑子里赶走，只剩下逐渐饱胀的渴望。朱星杰在他脸上一点一点啄，像抚触艺术品，可手上又是流氓行径，揉着他大腿内侧逼着他抖，等他前端溢出更多液体才混着润滑往他身后摸。

王琳凯记得在大厂香蕉娱乐的那几个都莫名其妙地怕他，可他哥却是全员认证的扫弟机，他十分不服气，明明他哥才最擅长扮猪吃老虎。  
朱星杰总是宠着他，可把他整治服帖这种事也是信手拈来，床上的伎俩每次都能催得他哭着求饶，王琳凯以前哪知道自己这么能哭，可那些看似温柔的忍耐和磨蹭对他而言完全是甜蜜的折磨。他哥喝了酒流氓话说得更多，还专门贴在他耳朵上往里吹，王琳凯不争气地身子又粉又软，他哥就继续在他身体里缓缓磨着，坏心眼地故意不去蹭他的敏感点，一点儿都不着急，仿佛刚才那些醉意都是装的，直到王琳凯声音都染上哭腔，放下尊严摆腰迎合，才终于肯大开大合地动作，榨出他的哭喊。他哥总是用这样的手段让他就范，把他吃得死死的。  
高潮余韵似乎格外漫长，王琳凯只觉眼前一片空白，可身体里一波波热流涌进深处的刺激感受却清晰无比，那东西的硬度似乎根本没有减少，王琳凯皱着眉推攘身上的人，但丝毫没有威慑力，快到嘴边儿的脏字也被堵回肚子里。朱星杰黏腻地去咬他的耳垂，眼角明明还飘着高潮刺激出来的红，却一脸人畜无害地哄骗着“再来一次好不好。”  
说罢还挺了挺腰，害得王琳凯又是一串软绵绵的呜咽。他总是对他哥这幅样子束手无策，只能认命地去咬他的唇，留下新的伤口来表示些微无意义的抗议。

结果就是俩人直折腾到了半夜，王琳凯一睡便睡得昏天黑地，醒来时已然快到十二点。他懒洋洋地从被窝里伸出条胳膊，在床头柜边上摸到手机，屏幕刚亮就被他哥的未读消息横冲直撞地占据了一半。  
“醒了没？”  
“早饭在桌上。”  
“吃完了吗？”  
“我和老潘挑完东西了，马上就回。”  
“中午咱们出去吃，你想吃啥？”  
“要不要顺便去万达逛一圈，你不是有双球鞋盯上好久了？”  
昨晚上还那么禽兽现在又啰嗦的和老妈子似的。王琳凯对着一串白框撇撇嘴，回了个“好”字过去，把手机往床头柜一扔准备起身，忽然听到有什么东西被撞到地上，发出清脆的一声。  
俯身去看，是他哥的打火机。  
他忽然就笑了，抬手拾起那个小金属块儿，在上面轻轻烙了一个吻。  
这个忙里偷闲的假期才刚刚开始，应该会过得不错。

FIN.


End file.
